The Mutt Becomes the Master
by bluedreamcatcher
Summary: UPDATED: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Tables are turned! Due to some pictures that Jounouchi have found, Seto is forced to become the mutt, as long as his master, Jounouchi, wants him to be...
1. Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

People and places in the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series are not my property…

**The Mutt Becomes the Master**

_Tables are turned! Due to some pictures that Jounouchi have found, Seto is forced to become the mutt, as long as his master, Jounouchi, wants him to be…_

**Chapter One: Tables Turned…**

"Katsuya! Where did you find those pictures? Those were supposed to be hidden!", Seto said.

"Well, let's just say I have my sources…", Jounouchi said.

"Katsuya… I'm begging you! Please don't show those pictures to anyone… Please…", Seto begged.

"You look just like a mutt, Kaiba!", Jounouchi chuckled. "Oh, by the way, Kaiba… I will not show these pictures of you to anyone…", Jounouchi said.

"Thank you, Katsuya! I owe you one!", Seto thanked Jounouchi.

"But… only on one condition, Kaiba…", Jounouchi added, with a sinister grin on his face.

"Sure, Katsuya! I'll do anything! Just tell me what I need to do", Seto said.

"Okay… Seto Kaiba, you will be _my mutt_ for as long as I want! Until I get tired of being _your master_. Understood?", Jounouchi stated.

"There's no way I'm going to be _your_ mutt!", Seto refused.

"Oh, well I guess I would just have to submit this pictures of you to the school paper of Domino High…", Jounouchi threatened Seto.

"Wait, don't! Fine, I'll be your mutt, Katsuya… Just make sure that those pictures don't come contact with the public!", Seto finally agreed.

"Okay… Deal! So… Seto Kaiba… You'll start being _my mutt_ just about now", Jounouchi told Seto.

"What! Right now?", Seto exclaimed.

"Oh, it seems that you don't want to… Well, I guess", Jounouchi incompletely said, cut off by Seto, who dreadfully agreed instantly, upon hearing the sarcastic words of Jounouchi.

"Good boy!", Jounouchi teased, rubbing _his mutt's_ hair.

Then, from his own pocket, Jounouchi pulled out a dog collar. On the dog collar, something was embarked:

_Seto Kaiba…_

_Jounouchi Katsuya's Mutt…_

"Do I have to wear this?", Seto asked.

"Certainly! So that everybody would know that you are _my mutt_, Kaiba! Or unless, you don't want to…", Jounouchi warned.

"No…no…no… okay I will… Fine!", Seto was forced to agree.

"Good mutt!", Jounouchi _praised_, patting Seto's head.

"Oh, and with that, please wear these dog ears", Jounouchi requested.

"Fine, Katsuya", Seto agreed, in a pissed off manner.

So Jounouchi, put the dog ears on Seto's head, and the dog collar, was put on Seto's neck, personally by Jounouchi. Then, from his bag, Jounouchi dragged out a leash, and clipped it to the collar of Seto.

"Seto, heel!", Jounouchi commanded _his mutt_.

Then, Seto, walked normally, but Jounouchi demanded: "Dogs walk on all fours, my dear _mutt_…"

Then, Seto was forced to do so, because if he wouldn't obey, the pictures that Jounouchi had found would be published on the school paper of Domino High. And it is quite a shame for the young CEO of the Kaiba Corporation to be a laughingstock and the talk of the town because of those pictures, you know. So Seto walked on all fours.

"That's a good mutt!", Jounouchi told Seto, rubbinghis new _mutt's _hair.

"This is going to take a lot of time, a lot of time…", Seto thought.

**Author's Note:**

So, how did you find the first chapter, huh? Please tell me your comments, and take your time to comment on this fanfiction I made. I'd appreciate it very much if you do… But please don't be too harsh on me, okiez? _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


	2. Seto Going on a Leash?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own YGO or other related objects. Shonen Jump is the proprietor of YGO.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Moshi-moshi _readers! I am finally back on air again. After a long time of having no updates in my fanfiction, I am here once again; bluedreamcatcher is back in action. For the past few months, my schedule was hectic, and I got no chance to update. But it doesn't matter… What matters is that you get to read more of my fictions now! Cheers to all of you people…

* * *

**Reviewer Acknowledgements:**

**setokaibalover25:**It's also helpful to take twists… Because, Jounouchi gets enough share of being a mutt in the actual series, why not give him a chance to be the master for once, _ne_? Anyway, thanks for encouraging me to write more…

**SetosBlueEyesGirl: **Thanks for the nice comment… Anyway, I'm not revealing what the pictures are until later in the fanfic. So tune in, okay?

**Kouga's girl:**Here's the update you're looking forward to!

**frozensoul13:**You just love dog ears, don't you?

**iceditto:**As have been said, the piccies shall be revealed until the latter parts of the fic. So, if you're really looking forward to knowing what the piccies are, you better tune in! And also, thanks for the appreciation.

Death Angel's Shadow:I'm truly glad I somehow made you chuckle with my story… Thanks for your support! 

**yugirules:**I'm really sorry that I only updated now. The reason is stated in my note. Anyway, _"Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa"_ means "Thank you very much, friend." Again, thank you for your appreciation of my efforts.

**FireieGurl:**I'm glad I made you laugh in one way or another…

**khurum:**Was I really that harsh on Kaiba? Gees… Well, maybe I can go a _bit easier_ on Kaiba on this chappie. I'll try my best!

**amer:**I'm sorry that I failed to update earlier… But anyway, thanks for your appreciation for my fic.

**Dragonlover725:**Well, as soon as I reveal what the pictures are, maybe by that time you may get the idea on why Seto chose being Jounouchi's pet for an indefinite time over the publication of those images. Again, thank you very much for your constructive criticisms.

So there you have it, my acknowledgements to my readers… Sincerely, I really thank my readers for their reviews. Thank you very much!

So, now, we can proceed with the main story…

* * *

**Chapter Two: Seto… Going on a Leash?**

"Whoa, Jou! I cannot believe that you persuaded Kaiba into becoming your pet dog!" Honda said.

"And look at the mutt behave! It seems as if your pet has been housebroken for so long already. And he has only been with you for a couple of hours. Truly impressive", Honda remarked.

"Anyway, Jounouchi, what did you name your pet?", Otogi asked.

"I think _my mutt_ can answer you on his own", Jounouchi told Otogi.

"Doggie, what did _Master Jou_ name you?" Jou queried his pet.

Seto refused to answer. He just puffed, and looked away haughtily.

This action of Seto called Jounouchi's attention. With this, Jounouchi glanced menacingly at his _pet._ It was as if that if his eyes could speak, it would say, _"Answer or those pictures get posted!"_

Of course, Seto was not blind for him not to notice Jounouchi's glance. He was also not dumb for him not to sense the message Jounouchi wanted to convey. So poor Seto hesitantly replied to his _master's_ query.

"Master _named _me Seto…" was what _Jou's pet_ had said.

"Good doggie!" Jounouchi praised, patting Seto on the head.

"Well, I guess me and my pet have to head back home now. _Sayonara_, guys", Jou told Otogi and Honda.

"'Kay, sure! _Sayonara_", Otogi and Honda said, as they bade Jou and _his pet_, Seto goodbye.

With this, Jou tugged on Seto's leash, and ordered, "Heel."

Seto immediately followed Jounouchi's command. He stood on the floor in a manner, that a typical dog would do, and started walking on all fours, with Jounouchi holding the leash.

As soon as Seto started walking on the sidewalk on all fours, wearing a dog collar, with a clipped leash held by Jounouchi, the people started whispering and gossiping about something Seto obviously knows. _Why the heck would the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation allow himself to be treated as a pet dog by an average person in the society?_ Boy, if only he could tell the people the true reason behind this. But, sadly, he could not. He would have to remain petted by Jounouchi, for as long as the guy wants.

When they had reached home… 

"Shizuka! I have something good to tell you… Please come downstairs", Jounouchi called out to his sister.

"Really? What is it, _Oni-san_?" asked Shizuka.

"We are going to have a new pet dog in the house, sis!" Jou told Shizuka.

"You mean aside from you, _Oni-chan_?" Shizuka teased.

"Yeah, right, Shizuka…" Jou said.

"But, anyway, sis… We do have a new pet dog", Jou recalled.

"Really? I want to see it now!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Sure. It would be a pleasure for me to show you the new pet we're going to have", Jounouchi agreed.

So Jounouchi went outside the door to approach Seto.

Jounouchi tugged on Seto's leash and made him enter the house. "Heel", was what Jounouchi commanded his _mutt_.

"Here's our new pet dog, Shizuka!" Jounouchi told Shizuka, as he was rubbing the _fur_ of Seto.

Shizuka was truly astonished with the sight before her. She was really bewildered. "How did you make him do that—that—_humiliating_ act?" was what Jounouchi's sister asked in bewilderment.

"Well, Shizuka… I do have my style…" Jounouchi snickered slyly.

"Isn't it bad to humiliate people, _Oni-chan?_" Shizuka tried to act innocent; although it was quite obvious that Shizuka was quite amused with the scene.

"Oh, come on, Shizuka… This is just my way of getting revenge! Besides, didn't _my dog_ also humiliate me back then?" Jou said.

"Oh well… Just do your thing, _Oni-chan_… You won't be hearing any more contradictions from me regarding this…" Shizuka remarked.

"Thanks for your support, Shizuka!" Jou thanked.

After this conversation, Jou tugged on his _pet's_ leash, and commanded Seto to go upstairs to his room, of course, on all fours, as usual.

In Jounouchi's room… 

Jounouchi removed his school uniform, revealing his well-built body structure. He put on his house clothes immediately, of course, for he is aware that his _pet_ was present in the room.

He approached Seto, and said, "I'm taking you on a doggie leash to the park, _pet_."

"You do like taking leashes, right? All dogs do…" Jounouchi added.

"Yes, Master Jounouchi. Us, dogs, like to take leashes." Seto sarcastically remarked.

"Okay, then. So we proceed now. But, before I forget, I should bring the doggie Frisbee." Jounouchi recalled.

Upon the idea of bringing a doggie Frisbee, Seto already knew what this meant—_even more humiliation_.

As Jounouchi had found the Frisbee, he tugged on Seto's leash, while whispering and snickering menacingly, "I'm going to teach you a trick or two on the park."

**>>Seto's POV **

_Teach me a trick or two?_ I could predict the scenario already… He would make me fetch, play dead, roll over and play Frisbee with me, as if I was a canine… Not a nice scenario at all! But I have no choice… Poor, poor me…

**>>End of POV **

So, the two, _master and mutt_, proceeded to the park, Jounouchi, as usual, holding Seto's leash, while Seto is walking on all fours.

As usual, the people are still whispering and gossiping, as soon as they see the scenario of Seto being held on to a leash by someone.

But this is not yet the worst scenario… What could be worse is when they reach the breeding ground of terror and shame for Seto—the park; the park where he would be forced to act and be trained like a dog by Jounouchi… This is definitely something Seto is not looking forward to… Although, Seto has no choice… Too bad for him…

**Author's Note:**

So what do you think, guys? Hopefully, it could satisfy your liking… Well, keep those comments going… I swear… They really do inspire me! So keep on reading and reviewing… And tune in for the next chapter! _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


End file.
